


Bumper Cars, Hardy!

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: What would've happened if Ellie persuaded Alec onto the bumper cars..





	Bumper Cars, Hardy!

He really doesn't want to be here. In his mind, Alec can think of at least ten other things he would rather be doing. And they don't involve sitting in a bumper car, or being in a crowd.

But, against his better judgement, here he is. Thanks to Miller roping him in. Or a better word, bribing him.

The woman in question gives him a wide grin from the car next to him. Alec just grimaces back at her.

Ellie rolls her eyes.

“Oh come on Hardy, it's fun. Isn't it fun?”

He just shoots her a glare and grunts in response.

The music begins playing, and Alec finds his car gliding. He spins around, not bothering to get caught up with the other drivers enjoying themselves. Alec hears shrieks of laughter but he maintains his grumpiness.

Alec avoids bumping into any other cars for a grand total of two minutes.

He's on his fourth circulation, when he feels his car being rammed into. He doesn't need to turn his head to know who had done it.

“You piker Hardy!! It's called bumper cars for a reason you know!!” Ellie calls out in half teasing and half annoyance.

He grunts again, ignoring Miller and drives off, giving her a wide berth.

Not for long.

Ellie rams into his car again not ten seconds later, laughing away merrily. Alec is certain it's at his expense. Again, he tries to avoid her and her shenanigans.

For the third time, Ellie bumps into him.

“Sorry, Hardy!” She calls out, and and drives off again.

It's then Hardy decides to give her a taste of her own medicine. He waits until she's on the other side of the tracks, and then sneaks around. A few cars hit him, but he doesn't care.

Ellie whips around when he casually nudges her car from behind.

“Sorry, Miller. Was that your car?” He asks.

Ellie shoots him a glare. 

"This means war, Hardy!" She declares, shouting happily over the noise. 

They continue to bump into each other's cars until the music stops playing. Despite Hardy's earlier grumpiness, he has to admit that he had fun.

Not like he will admit it anyway. Especially to Miller.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Hardy and Miller !!


End file.
